The Internet of Things (IoT)—the network of connected “smart” devices that communicate seamlessly over the Internet—is expanding into every aspect of human life. Increasingly, IoT devices are being used for healthcare at hospitals, and in medical device and pharmaceutical manufacturing. In cities, IoT devices help track and monitor pollution. IoT devices can also be used by governments, militaries, companies, and individuals for asset tracking and management. Although these applications serve different purposes, they all share one characteristic—a dependence on strong connectivity. Soon, conventional networks will be unable to handle the bandwidth requirements of billions of IoT devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.